La vie au quotidien de Rémus et de Sirius le chien
by Kami Kage Koneko
Summary: Sirius est coincé sous sa forme Animagus. Le temps de trouvé une solution Rémus se propose pour s'occuper de lui; venez voir leur tranche de vie au quotidien, dans le meilleur et le pire!


**_Auteur :_** Kami Kage Koneko

_**Disclamer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling !

_**Note :** _Je remercie mon voisin de classe, Jonathan, pour m'avoir filé l'idée entre deux examens ! Et je le remercie pour sa relecture ^^ ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ^^ !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !

_La vie quotidienne de Rémus et Sirius le chien._

Rémus était dans son salon, assit sur son vieux canapé. Il attendait l'arriver de Dumbledor. Ce dernier l'avait contacté le matin même pour le prévenir de sa visite. Apparemment, il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, peut-être même, de grave. Sur le coup, le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus et l'avait prévenu de sa venu dans l'après-midi.

Depuis il tournait comme un lion en cage, envisageant déjà les pires scénarios possible. Il regarda encore une fois sa pendule, quinze heure. Dumbledor ne devrait pas tarder.

Il se leva à nouveau pour trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper, mais la cheminée se mit à cracher de grande flamme verte. Il se retourna alors pour voir le vieil homme sortir de sa cheminée. Il était accompagné d'un grand chien noir à l'air plutôt misérable. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour reconnaître Sirius.

-Bonjour Dumbledor ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fais pas Rémus.

Le directeur de Poudlard se posa sur un fauteuil non loin de lui et le chien grimpa sur le canapé pour s'y coucher en remuant la queue. Rémus se détendit un peu et prépara du thé d'un coup de baguette avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à la table basse. Dumbledor sourit en sentant l'odeur du thé au citron. Il prit lentement sa tasse et y mit deux sucre avant de mélanger.

Rémus prit place à coté de Sirius sur son vieux canapé et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le chien posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il sourit et lui caressa gentiment la tête.

-Rémus, si je suis venu ici avec Sirius, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il se trouve que pour une raison inconnue, il ne peux plus reprendre apparence humaine pour le moment. Il est donc bloqué dans sa forme animagus jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé une solution.

Le lycan posa son regard sur son ami qui le regardait avec des yeux de chiot battu. Sa queue remuant doucement.

-Je vois... qu'allez-vous en faire jusque là ?

-Et bien, voilà la raison de ma visite. Je me demandais si ça ne te dérangerait pas de le garder et de t'occuper de lui le temps que nous trouvions une solution.

-Et bien ça ne me dérange pas ! Ça me fera un peu de compagnie. Et puis Sirius est mon ami.

Il prit un biscuit pour le tendre au chien qui le prit délicatement dans sa gueule pour le manger. Il passa ensuite sa main dans la fourrure noire et sale. Un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal ... Il redirigea son attention vers Dumbledor qui buvait tranquillement son thé.

-Harry est au courant?

-Pas encore ! Mais je compte le convoquer pour lui annoncer. De toute façon, lui cacher serait inutile. Il va sûrement chercher à savoir où est Sirius et il finira par le découvrir.

-Il pourra venir le voir quant il veut.

-Je lui transmettrais. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous deux.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Ce dernier émit un jappements joyeux en réclamant de l'attention à son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui donna alors sans se faire prier. Le directeur de Poudlard sourit et reposa sa tasse vide sur la plateau.

-Bien ! Je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

Il se leva alors et Rémus poussa un peu Sirius pour en faire de même. Il le raccompagna alors jusqu'à la cheminée. Dumbledor prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

-Je vous tiens au courant si jamais nous trouvons le moyen de rendre à Sirius son apparence humaine.

-Je vous remercie Dumbledor. Je prendrais soin de lui jusque là.

-Au revoir Rémus, Sirius. Bonne journée.

-Au revoir Dumbledor.

Le directeur disparut dans une gerbe de flamme verte. Rémus se tourna alors vers Sirius. Ce dernier était assit sur le canapé, les oreilles bien dressées et remuant gaiement la queue.

-Bien. D'abord on va commencer par te faire prendre un bain ! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n'en as pas prit.

Il put voir le chien baisser les oreilles. Visiblement le fait de prendre un bain ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

-Sirius ...

Le chien descendit du canapé lentement pour le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'étage, empruntant pour se faire un vieil escalier grinçant à chacun de leurs pas. Arrivé à l'étage on pouvait voir une baie vitrée sur la gauche et un couloir sur la droite. Du parquet recouvrait le sol mais il avait connu des jours meilleurs, comme l'horrible papier peint fleuri qui se décollait par endroit. Il y avait deux portes de bois sombre sur la droite ainsi que sur la gauche. Quelques cadres avec des photos de leurs études à Poudlard décoraient l'endroit.

Rémus ouvrit la première porte sur la droite pour entrer dans une petite salle de bain. Le sol était recouvert de carrelages blancs et les murs avaient le droit à des carrelages bleus. La pièce était peu meublée. Au fond il y avait une grande baignoire qui faisait aussi office de douche. Un grand panneau coulissant transparent servait de parois. Sur la droite se trouvait un évier avec un miroir juste au-dessus. Sur le bord de l'évier il y avait un verre dans lequel se trouvait une brosse à dent et un tube bien entamé de dentifrice, il y avait aussi le nécessaire pour se raser. En-dessous de l'évier se trouvait un petit placard de rangement. Un peu plus loin se trouvait les toilettes, coller au mur de gauche se trouvait une grande armoire.

L'ancien professeur alla se poster près de la baignoire et retira son pull avant de retrousser ses manches.

-Allez Sirius, dans le bain !

Le chien s'approcha pour regarder le dit bain de plus près. À l'inverse de l'habitude, la baignoire était enfoncé dans le sol. Il y avait aussi quelque marche pour permettre d'en sortir et deux personnes adultes pouvait sans soucis y tenir. Il avait dû aménager ça ainsi pour plus de facilité après la pleine lune. Il baissa un peu les oreilles en pensant aux nombres d'années où il avait dû supporter seul cette transformation ... Il releva les yeux en sentant la main de son ami lui caresser lentement la tête. Rémus lui offrait un sourire doux. Il descendit donc les quelques marches pour se retrouver dans la grande baignoire.

Rémus alla dans la grande armoire et sortit une grande serviette qu'il posa non loin de Sirius. Il fouilla ensuite un moment avant de sortir un flacon de shampoing anti-puce. Il émit alors un jappement de mécontentement.

-Sirius, je suis certain que tu en as. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Sirius protesta mais cela ne sembla pas affecter le lycan qui vint le rejoindre. Rémus prit la pompe de douche et alluma l'eau. Il attendit un peu que l'eau soit chaude avant de commencer à mouiller le chien. Ce dernier se laissa faire en râlant.

L'eau qui coula sur Sirius n'était pas loin d'être noir en retombant dans le fond et cela fit soupirer son ami. Où avait-il été traîner pour être aussi sale ? Il passa ses mains dans la fourrure pour bien enlever la terre et autres substances. Cela lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que l'eau ne redevienne claire. Il arrêta alors l'eau, satisfait. Sirius se secoua alors pour s'essorer, mécontent. Rémus lui mit une bonne quantité de shampoing anti-puce avant de commencer à le frotter et à le masser pour que le produit s'imprègne bien partout.

Sirius émit un nouveau jappement de mécontentement. Cette chose sentait horriblement mauvais. Et puis pourquoi Rémus avait-il ce genre de produit ? Un humain ne pouvait pas avoir de puce aux dernières nouvelles ... ou alors c'était dû au fait de sa lycanthropie ? Donc cela voulait dire que les lycans pouvaient avoir des puces même sous leur forme humaine ? Il faudrait qu'il observe ça. Ça lui fera une occupation. Il pourrait aussi voir comment vit son ami et voir s'il fréquentait quelqu'un. Cette perspective lui plaisait beaucoup.

Rémus regarda le chien un peu surpris. Ce dernier remuait lentement la queue. Pourtant il s'était montré réticent à l'idée de devoir prendre un bain et encore plus quant il avait vu l'anti-puce. Il secoua la tête et laissa tomber l'idée de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sirius Black. Il n'était pas sûr que sa propre santé mentale y survive. Il termina de le savonner puis le rinça abondamment. Une fois fait il arrêta l'eau.

-Voilà ! Il ne reste plus qu'à t'essuyer et te brosser pour que tu sois présentable.

Le chien lui envoya un regard noir et cela le fit sourire. Il se redressa et sortit de la baignoire. Sirius le suivit et une fois dehors se secoua pour dégorger un peu sa fourrure de l'eau s'y trouvant. Cela fit râler son ami et il sourit intérieurement. C'était une vengeance pour le bain anti-puce.

-C'est malin ... je suis trempé maintenant !

Sirius posa son postérieur par terre et le regarda avec un air innocent en remuant légèrement la queue. Rémus était quelqu'un de trop gentil et sensible pour lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Effectivement, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes au visage de Rémus pour se détendre et soupirer.

-Va te coucher devant la cheminée. Je me douche et je te rejoins pour te brosser.

Sirius en fut ravit et quitta la salle de bain en trottinant. Il allait pouvoir visiter la maison de son ami en toute tranquillité. Il regarda autour de lui. L'une des portes devait mener à la chambre de Rémus. Il commença par celle qui lui faisait face. Il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière pour appuyer sur la poignée avec les pattes avant. La porte ne se fit pas prier et pivota en silence. Il retomba sur ses pattes et poussa un peu la porte avec son museau pour entrer dans la pièce.

La chambre était plutôt petite et meublée du minimum. Le sol était couvert par un parquet de couleur claire et aussi usé que celui du couloir. Les murs étaient peint en couleur sable, donnant une impression de clarté. Deux grande fenêtres se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce et un lit deux personnes se trouvait entre les deux. De chaque coté du lit se trouvait une table de nuit et il n'était pas difficile de savoir de quel coté Rémus dormait. En effet, sur la table de nuit de gauche se trouvait un vieux réveil, il l'avait déjà du temps de leur étude. Un cadre avec une photo des maraudeurs et un pot de baume cicatrisant y était aussi présent. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le coté gauche de la pièce. Collé au mur, se trouvait une grande penderie et juste à coté une commode. Puis il regarda à droite, quelques cartons s'entassaient contre le mur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, Sirius ?

Le chien se retourna lentement pour faire face à Rémus. Ce dernier portait un peignoir de bain blanc et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, signe qu'il était assez mécontent. Il baissa alors les oreilles et lui jeta un regard de chiot battu. Mais cette fois cela ne sembla pas marcher.

-Sur ce point tu n'as pas changé ! Il faut toujours que tu fouines dans mes affaires ! Connais-tu seulement le termes vie privée ?

Si Sirius aurait pu lui répondre, il lui aurait demandé qu'est-ce que c'était. Mais pour le moment, il devait se contenter d'un jappement et de remuer la queue. Il lui sembla alors que Rémus avait comprit ses pensées et le poussa hors de la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Le chien s'assit à coté de la porte et regarda cette dernière. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu en ennuyant Rémus. Puis il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'il se décide enfin à rafraîchir un peu la décoration de cette maison.

Il descendit les escaliers pour se coucher sur le canapé. Demain il commencerait la mission: "Obligeons Rémus à changer de mobilier". Cette idée le réjouit au plus haut point.

_A suivre …_

Voilà le premier chapitre est bouclé et le deuxième ne devrait pas tarder à suivre ^^ !

Des propositions ? Des idées ? Des remarques ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour tout me dire ! ^^


End file.
